The Fantastic Four
by GygyFr
Summary: The 5-0 Task Force members have reached peak boredom as they have no criminal case at all. So, during lunchtime, Junior talks about his days as a NavySEAL and tells a legend his CO had told the whole class to scare them. But what if this legend was a true story? Find out with these two chapters!
1. A legend

**Hello everyone! This is an idea I got while rewatching an old episode of Hawaii 5-0 (season 3 episode 20 to be more specific): why Steve was called Smooth Dog? Because if I do remember well, the latter remained pretty vague on that information lol**

 **So, I decided to explain my theory with including Junior on it. As he is now a former NavySEAL (he retired, right? He's not like Steve in the reserve, isn't he?), he has some stories to share with his boss and the rest of the team.**

 **I integrated this story along the eight season, somewhere I don't know. Maybe before Dany got shot at? To explain: they have no case to investigate at the time, they are bored, so while eating their lunch, Junior tells a story about the SEAL, something his CO told his class. If you want to know more, you really HAVE to read this story ^^**

 **ENJOY THEN!**

* * *

An unusual investigation, that was what they missed the most this past few days in order to avoid peak boredom. They loved their job, no one could deny that. But the same murders with the same stories about love, treason and all... Lieutenant-Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams, Lou Grover, Tani Rey, Junior Reigns and Jerry Ortega were bored to not having original cases, the ones allowing them to end into a car-chasing or running, going from a suspect to another one without knowing who had murdered the poor victim. And this, it was when they had a case. Which was not the case for a week now, but as the Governor of Hawaii's Task Force, they had to be there, working to catch up all the paperwork and help the Honolulu Police Department on their daily cases: patrols, car accidents, this kind of things. All gathered around the desk planted in the middle of the main room, each of them was eating what Steve had ordered for the group. A surprise for all of them, Danny included, because he wasn't the guy buying something for himself, rather less for others, so for him AND the others? Anyway, it showed how high their boredom was.

"So, Junior. Tell us about your time as a NavySEAL. Because I'm bored", Steve gently asked while took a bite of his meal.

Everyone stopped, as if time had frozen. Tani, who had her fork inside her lunch box, raised her head, surprised to hear that her boss had used this word. Bored. Inwardly, she was laughing out loud; nobody dared to admit it to Steve, and he was the first one saying it.

"Steve, I am pretty sure you already know everything about Junior. You're a control freak and a former Navy Intel", Danny noticed with a mouth full.

Only Lou kept eating his lunch, calm and impassive but listening to this new argument between the blond-hair head and the salt-and-pepper hair one. It had been over three years now since he first met them and not a day had passed without one of these arguments, and it was a bare minimum. At first, he listened to them carefully, ready to laugh at the least occasion. But seeing his two other colleagues, Chin and Koko, doing as nothing had ever happened, he understood that this was from now on his daily routine. Therefore, he did as nothing was happening and continued to devour his lunch.

"I don't deny that, but you don't know his story", Steve argued.

"Because after eight years of knowing each other, you think I know yours? You never wanted to tell me about a crazy SuperSEAL background, because it is _classified_!"

With this remark, Steve straightened up and turned to Danny while putting his lunch box on the desk.

"Which is the case: most of my missions weren't official ones, and the ones that were official could compromise national security if I talk to you about them. You know that, Danny!"

Danny kept his mouth shut and sighed. Yes, he did know that. It was in order to protect himself, his country and its interests. And especially to protect the one he loved. But to conceal many details of his life as he had shared with him secrets and difficult personal moments, it was something he hated the utmost from him. It was as if he didn't trust him enough to reveal this information, even though he knew that Steve trusted him with his life, blindly.

"I know that you were in Irak at some point because you mentioned it with Joe. I know you've been deployed in Afghanistan for at least three years because you speak the local language, in North Korea because you speak Korean and we made an amazing trip up there, and before you ask: yes, I remember the whole operation. And before that, you were probably deployed in China or something like that because you speak Chinese quite fluently. And from what I've heard, you've also been deployed in the Maghreb because you speak Berber. Undoubtedly some other place I don't know where."

Lou stopped eating, finally, and placed his gaze on Steve. he had just heard something surprising.

"Hold on, you've gone to North Korea? The both of you? The most-closed country?!"

Everyone was surprised but Danny and Junior. The first one because it was obvious: he himself had gone to save his teammate and bring him back home, which had led to Commander Joe White being court-martialed and forcing to retire prematurely. The second one because as an ex-NavySEAL, he knew where he could be assigned. And North Korea was one of those countries. For the majority of the population, whether American or global, North Korea was the most closed country in the world. But it was only an appearance: the forest acting as a natural border between the two Koreas was so dense that neither government dared to keep an eye on it from the inside. So, it was easy to come in and go out the country, when you know what to do. Which was the case when you were a NavySEAL. But they had heard right: Danny had also gone to North Korea, and it apparently had not been a pleasure.

"Long story, but Steve went there at least twice since I first met him."

Speechless, Lou, Tani and Jerry didn't know what to say. The truth was that the latter hadn't said a word since the beginning of the conversation, which was rare enough to notice it. He was listening to Steve as if he was God.

"You were there too, Danny!" Steve noticed, frowning and pointing his friend with his right forefinger.

"Yes, to save your ass, bitch!"

A slight laughed settled inside the room, to the dismay of the commander.

"I learn a lot about both of you every day!" Tani stated with a big smile.

She had shivers traveling down her back just thinking of the risks her boss had taken for his country. Their country. And she imagined her father doing it too, on these same missions. What hell did the military go through to bring order to the world and maintain a semblance of fragile peace? She came back to reality hearing Steve sighing near her.

"Alright, let's go back to Junior, shall we? Tell us which team you were assigned to."

Junior was also baffled, even though he didn't really show it. He had been trained to survive in a hostile environment, so he knew that the missions his boss had done, he could very well have participated to them. But to have missions in North Korea, it was to chill your blood. Just being caught meant that you were dead. And the US government would have been forced to deny you in order to preserve the interests of the country as well as its honor. This meant that every mission in this country was a black operation, where the slightest mistake would result in the deaths of the soldiers in question. But hearing Steve's question, he pulled himself together and shook his head slightly to stop his reverie.

"Uh, I was a part of TeamSeal 3, spotting specialist. When an operation was ordered, we were the one on the field to cover the AO and map up all the choke points. What about you, Sir. You were a part of which team?"

Steve smiled. He knew that this statement from Junior was a half-truth. Nobody knew how many TeamSEAL there were, let alone the number of people on each team, or their specialty. It wasn't possible to change the specialty of a group, but it's was possible to change the name of the teams. So Team 3 was the one he was last assigned to. So he played this game.

"TeamSeal 6. Tracking and spying specialist."

Junior's look changed abruptly, filled with both admiration and fright.

"What is it, Junior?" Danny asked when he saw this sudden change of behavior. "Look like you saw a ghost", he joked.

Steve kept his gaze on Junior while he was trying to pull himself together. He knew what the young NavySEAL was thinking, and it surprised him to see so many emotions in his eyes. He was young but scared of something he didn't know yet.

"Uh... Nothing, it's uh... During my training, our CO told us stories. Probably to scare us to death, or to force us to excel and move on. I don't know. One of these stories was a legend about a TeamSeal 6."

Lou could not help but make a comment. This story interested him to the highest degree.

"Oh yeah? Tell us about it, maybe Steve knows this legend?"

"I think I know what Junior is talking about, but I'm going to let him tell us about it", he admitted with a slight glance.

Danny knew those blue eye: slightly closed, a slight smile on his face. He enjoyed this conversation and where it was going. Which meant only one thing: Steve probably knew what Junior wanted to talk about. Everyone stopped, putting their lunch box on the table and waited for Junior to begin his story. Even Jerry stopped and sat up in his chair to take part in the conversation.

"Our CO told us about a TeamSeal. A group of four men the HQ systematically sent to the most dangerous front in order to explode or implode the enemy lines or to eliminate some... Some sensitive targets. The oldest NavySEALs apparently called them _The Fantastic Four_."

Danny could not help but raise his eyebrows and have a face. It was his way of looking surprised. To tell the truth, he was. The Fantastic Four, it was a little too superhero for him. A bit too much. Maybe it was part of this SEAL legend?

" The Fantastic Four? Original name! And why that name?"

"From what it's told, it's because they each have a specialty, a bit like in the comic, where each of the Fantastic Four has a unique ability. We don't know their real names, but we know their code names. This is the only thing we know about them. The instructors never wanted to give us their physical, mental or other attributions. They said it doesn't make you a SEAL, but that was what you were doing with your knowledge."

"Tell us everything, I'm all... Yours."

It was true: everyone was listening to him, even Steve. But he had a slight smile as Junior was telling this story. Danny quickly guessed that his theory sounded right: Steve knew what Junior was talking about. That meant two things: either he knew that legend as well, or he was a part of that legend. Which in a sense wouldn't surprise him, far from it.

"First of all, there was Birdy. According to the legend, he was the pilot, he could fly and drive any vehicle, and he was trained to be deployed on the field. It seems that he was the one who was sent to deploy the troops on the ground in hostile territory, especially in the most remote places on enemy territory."

With an attentive ear, everyone took into account what Junior was saying and imagined a pretty strong man flying a helicopter over the enemy lines as if nothing had happened, while at any time, the aircraft could be taken down.

"Okay, so Birdy is the pilot", Danny summed up. "Then?"

"Then, there was Bitsy."

This time it was up to Lou to speak, surprised.

"B-Bitsy? Like... Itsy Bitsy Spider? The child animated movie from the early '90s?"

Obviously, apart from Junior and Steve, nobody knew that their code name was associated with a particularity he had developed. To be honest, Steve was wondering what name was assigned to his youngest partner and colleague. It intrigued him to know that.

"Exactly. Apparently, it was the most multi-tasking of the four, he knew how to handle all weapons, from the smallest to the largest, but his specialty was sniping. He was the one with the most retired position in order to cover the other three. He was called Bitsy because he could do several things at the same time while keeping his efficiency. Then there was Banger."

"Banger? I wonder why...", Lou quipped, suspecting that it had something to do with weapons that made a lot of noise.

"Let me guess... All the weapons that make a bang?" Tani asked with a big smile.

"Close. The specialist in heavy weapons and landmines. He was the one who went first to defend his teammates and to attack the enemy. His favorite toy was the bazooka, and he liked to smash enemy lines, especially high positions and according to legend, he was a great professional knife killer, and he always wore at least four of them hidden on him."

"Okay, scary guy... And the last one?"

Junior felt a shiver run down his back. It was just a legend, but he was afraid of it. Even if it had helped him overcome what he had faced in order to become a SEAL. But this legend seemed so true that he was afraid it would be real.

"The leader of the group. The legend says that if you see him, it's the last thing you see before being killed and ending dead. He's the most discreet, but the most deadly. It is said that he tracked down his target without being spotted, without the slightest noise, without leaving traces behind him. It seems that his sixth sense was highly developed. It is also said that he never left corpses behind him, or not enough fresh flesh to satisfy the vultures."

"Seems like a nice guy! And what was his code name?" Danny asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"According to our CO, his code name was Smooth Dog."

"Smooth Dog?" Tani repeated.

While Junior nodded and the others ended up surprised, Danny turned his head to Steve, astonished but without showing anything to his colleagues. No one but him in this room knew that Steve was called Smooth Dog during his stay in the Navy. Was that why he was called that way, or was it a nickname he had before inspiring this legend? Because yes, Danny knew that this Smooth Dog was their Steve McGarrett, his friend, his heart brother. He could read it on his face; his smile said a lot.

"Do you know this legend, Sir?" Junior asked him when he saw the smile on his boss' face, standing up in front of him.

"Of course! I know the whole detail. Each year is the same, the CO tell the story every time. Like a tradition."

"Is it a legend? Or was it a real team? Like a normal TeamSeal?" Junior asked again, intrigued.

"If we can call it a _normal_ TeamSeal...", Tani stated the obvious very seriously.

Danny smiled inwardly. Knowing Steve, he wouldn't deny or confirm this. If the operations he led were talking about this group, then the information was classified _de facto_. But his best friend was never going to admit that he knew more than he would ever like to admit. This nickname was Steve's secret in a way.

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

Junior suspected that his boss's answer would be this one. After all, if this group really existed, all their missions were classified, and they were going to stay this way for a long time. The legend also said that they were sent to the worst places in the world to eliminate several high-ranking targets, or even reckon the field in remote places in enemy lines. It was an ultimate elite group. In fact, no one knew how many teams there were, how many SEALs formed a team, and each had a specific number that changed from year to year to keep soldiers safe. The only number that had never changed was that of Team 6, because no one knew its existence outside the SEALs. Apart from this legend.

"And you Junior, what was your code name as a NavySEAL?" Tani dared to ask, curious too.

 _Thanks for the distraction!_ Steve thought. Because he suspected that Junior was close to hear the answers he wanted to get from him. Although he was a spotting professional, he had been trained to endure torture, to give torture and gather information here and there without letting anything appear.

"Me? Uh... Well, since I'm not in the Navy anymore, I think I have the right to give my code name, is that right Sir?"

"If none of your missions is classified or if your code name won't compromise national security, then I too would like to know."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. my CO called me Deaf Bull."

"Deaf Bull? Because you run straight without listening?" Danny replied with a laugh when he realized that every code names were talking about a particularity of each NavySEAL.

"We can say that", Junior affirmed with a smile on his face. "Let's say that I don't like to wait, and I tend to go headlong without thinking about the consequences of my actions. A bit like a bull."

A silence accompanied the end of the young man's sentence, before he asked for something.

"And you Sir, what was your code name?"

Danny smiled, just like Steve. Both knew the real answer and the one Steve had to give him.

"Given the operations I did on behalf of our wonderful country, I can't, unfortunately, give you this information", he denied with a smile.

For once he did' t say: 'I can neither confirm nor deny'! Of course, he knew that these colleagues, apart from Danny, would do everything to find this information and many more.

"And before you ask Jerry to dig into my past to have classified information, you won't find anything official in my file or in any international and national database. I've already checked myself", he added.

It was true, more or less: he had never checked, but as he had never been caught _except twice in Afghanistan but this led to the death of the group that dared to abduct him before they could say a word_, nobody had something on him, on his life, his family or his military career. Not even fingerprints.

"Alright kiddos, lunch time is over!" he screamed while tapping in his hands. "Let's go back to our boring day!"

Everyone left the main room to go to their personal office, except Danny who followed Steve into his office in front of everyone else. He closed the door behind him while Steve sat in his chair.

"So this is where your name come from, or did you get it long before?"

"Smooth comes from the fact that I never left any trace of my presence, that I was silent, and also because I performed my missions almost without any difficulty, and Dog, well... Because I was tracking my targets with what I could see, perceive, hear, and the famous sixth sense that Junior spoke of."

"And uh... Your friend, Freddie. He was... He was one of the members of this team?"

"Bitsy. Usually, he covered my back with his sniper."

"What about Nick?"

"No, Nick was a part of Team 6, but not the Fantastic Four. He was a part of the second wave. You already know I can't tell you much, Danno."

"What I mean is that you called him Bullfrog once. Why?"

"Oh. Because he was the best of us for all amphibious operation. He was the fastest, the agilest, water was his thing. Hence his code name."

"Alright, uh... And uh... Why didn't you tell Junior?"

"Tell what?"

"The fact that you are Smooth Dog."

"Junior passed his BUD/S thinking that this was a legend. He probably did it because of it. He thinks it's not true, or he hopes so. Have you noticed how tense he was when he heard that I was a part of the TeamSeal 6? He was scared. And even terrified when he started talking about Smooth Dog. If he realizes that he works with the man he is scared to death of, we'll lose him."

"I know what you mean. But I thought that you were all fearless neanderthal animals?"

"We learn how to deal with our fears, but if it's an irrational one, like a phobia, we can't control it. His fear of meeting one of the members of this group is real. You understand the fact that we can't tell him about me then."

"Yes, I do."

After a long silence, Danny spoke again.

"And uh... They're... You know? Alive?"

Steve sighed, closing his eyes. Danny had hit a nerve; it was an information he could give him. And he knew it.

"Birdy got killed while covering my ass, as a diversion. His bird got rocketed. A couple years ago. And uh... Banger... I don't know. I hope he's still there, somewhere. He is a great guy. He saved me on numerous occasions while operating. These guys were like the family I never had actually."

Danny smiled; he knew that with his mother's story, he never had a real childhood. He had to grow up really fast and face adult situations from then on. His family was torn apart because of this faked death and his dad flying him out the Islands with his sister to the mainland. With these guys he worked with for a long time, it was like having what he never had a chance to embrace: brothers. People he could blindly trust with his life. Guys sharing what he did and could do everything to protect each other, sharing laugh and death situations. Always together, no matter what.

"So, uh... this Fantastic Four... They sent you for Operation Strawberry Field?" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

He already knew the answer Steve was going to give him, because it was always the same. But one thing was certain; according to the speed of this sentence, he would know whether or not it was the case. The commander looked up, surprised by his colleague's question. He was probably never going to let go of it before having answers. Seeing the smile on his face in front of him, he smiled back.

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

That was it, everything was said. Danny knew. Atta boy!

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think of this story? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you expect something else or something more?**

 **Please, leave me a review to know what was actually good or bad :D Or your opinion simply!**


	2. comes true

**Hello everyone! Glad to see me and/or one more chapter? Well, as it was asked in a review, I was enough inspired to write a second chapter!**

 **I am still struggling with my English, especially when I need to turn a sentence into a good one. I sometimes don't use the appropriate language or the right turning, but English is absolutely not my first language (I am French and at school, English was my third language after German), so I apologize for all the mistakes I've already done and I still would do. For this chapter, I have the help of a great friend I've met in a game. She gladly read the whole story (even though she never watched the show) and corrected this chapter with her best abilities (not the bold part though).**

 **I truly hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And Just like the first chapter, leave me a review after then ^^**

 **Sweet reading!**

* * *

 _Several months later..._

They were all in the jungle, everyone who was on the islands. They? The NavySEALs, of course! Heavily armed, their battle fatigues freshly washed and meticulously ironed, their weapon carefully cleaned and rebuilt. They were moving forward in one direction at a regular rhythm, avoiding the numerous traps set by their target, ready to shoot on sight at the slightest suspicious movement. With his team, Steve was the closest to they prey. He could feel it. His Navy name _Smooth Dog_ was for something: he had a highly developed sixth sense, sensitive to the point that even the enemies knew about it and feared him for that sole reason. As soon as they knew a TeamSeal was targeting them, their biggest fear was to be tracked down by him because it only meant death for them. Simple.

Steve was teaming with an old friend he had lost sight of for a long time, from when he was still an active SEAL; Banger. And the newly added member to the Governor Task Force, Junior. From what he could see, the latter had never been deployed overseas, which was why he seemed very tense; his fingers were trembling on the trigger of his heavy weapon. He could even hear his heart beating inside of his thin chest. He was scared. He should be. An armed and dangerous terrorist trying to trap them for hours now, a heavy silence settled around them only broken by the cries of birds and wind blowing through the trees. It was a scary place and situation. Except for rigorously trained NavySEALs; they had learned to suppress their fear on the fields when they were overseas. Like Steve, like Banger, they had known each other for a very long time, as they'd been deployed together, same team, same legend. The Fantastic Four. Banger's specialty was heavy weapons and entrapment, which was very useful, he could see traps that even Steve wouldn't have thought about, he could disarm all of them with great ease.

* * *

"Ladies, meet Amir El Safeer, a Saudi active member of Al Qaïda. Name code: Jackass. He is our target, he is armed and very dangerous. He has been seen here, in Hawaii, to collect all the equipment required to build a dirty bomb and use it on the American Soil. His specialty is entrapment and torture. Be very careful when approaching him. You'll be separated into teams composed of three members. Alpha will be led by Lieutenant-Commander Steve McGarrett, with Jesse Horsen and Junior Reigns. Bravo will be lead by Petty Officer Samuel Hellington, along with Bailey Kaua and David Anton."

Chief Grutches continued to allocate people to teams until there were no SEALs left.

"You'll be closely watched by our Navy Intel as you travel in order to go through the jungle. We'll use our Navy name code to talk to each other. Alpha team: you'll lead the way from the south of the area and track Jackass down to move him to the north. You can all kill on sight, no hesitation, because he won't. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir! Hooya!" All the NavySEALs said at the same time.

* * *

"What is your code name, second class Junior Reigns?" Jesse asked out of nowhere during the track.

Steve didn't even flinch at the question, he remained focused on their mission, his rifle up in the air to protect his team.

"Uf… Deaf Bull, Sir", the young man answered, surprised by the sudden question.

Jesse turned slightly in order to have a better look on the new wolf.

"You like running straight, huh? Hope our alpha is not too hard on you for that."

"Not really, why?" he asked, frowning and wondering why.

"It's his nature, you know? He prefers runnings sideways to surprise someone stealthily."

The wise SEAL moved closer to Junior.

"You see that look? How he is focused right now?" he said in a whisper. "He's on doggy mode."

Junior was about to ask what was the doggy mode, but suddenly, Steve heard something unusual coming from the left. He raised his hand and made a fist, signaling a movement. They froze, aiming their gun as a reflex. Heavily trained SEAL, right? They remained still, looking slowly from their left to their right, Steve focussing on his left as he had heard noise from there.

"What is it, Smooth Dog?"

Smooth Dog? Junior's heart almost stopped, his breathing coming like he was gasping, his stomach turning down. His boss from 5-0, Smooth Dog? THE Smooth Dog from the Fantastic Four legend? That wasn't possible. How could it be?

"Heard something?"

"Animal?"

"Guess so."

Steve turned around to face his teammates, only to see Junior's panicking eyes. He had lowered his gun, trembling from his head to his toes as his gaze locked on his alpha.

"Deaf Bull, you okay?" Jesse cautiously asked.

But he has no answer at all. The freshly transferred NavySEAL remained still, unable to move an inch or even let out a sound. He was paralyzed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard gunfire. There were shots fired at us.

"Get down!" Steve shouted.

Jesse did get down, plunging to the ground, but Junior… The man didn't flinch. He could hear bullets rushing around him, but he didn't move to cover himself. He was still there, trying to figure out how he could have teamed up with his biggest fear the whole time, for months. Steve was Smooth Dog and therefore, the Fantastic Four were real. If someone shook him, would he wake up from this nightmare?

"Bull!"

Steve straightened, running over his new colleague, throwing him to the grassy ground in a thud that could be heard despite the shots fired.

"Damnit, Bull!" Steve screamed, putting himself above Junior. "What's wrong with you! You could have ended up with a bullet in the head!"

In order to justify himself, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, the words remained stuck down his throat. Steve could feel his young partner trembling under the pressure of his own body. What was he scared of?

"Pull yourself together, Deaf Bull! I can't protect your ass and run down Jackass!"

Of course, his voice penetrated his brain, but he couldn't register the words. But this face in front of him, above him… It was filled with concern and anger. This Smooth Dog, was he even sincere? This same man from the legend, this fearless NavySEAL tracking down targets without a noise?

"Banger! Put him down!"

"No need to ask, Doggy!"

Banger? One of the other Fantastic Four? No, this couldn't be real. It was a nightmare.

"Bull! Junior! Pull yourself together!" he said louder as the shooting stopped around them.

A noise, piercing the sky, came to their ears, loud and clear, resonating through the jungle along the trees. Junior blinked several times until his vision was cleared and his mind no longer foggy.

"Daddy Tango, this is Banger from Alpha. Jackass down, I repeat, Jackass down. Banger, over", they both could hear on the radio.

The hunt was now over, and they had accomplished their mission, a relief for Junior.

"This is Daddy Tango, good work ladies! Meeting at the base in two hours. Daddy Tango, over."

On their left, Banger approached them, dragging the lifeless body of their target on the muddy ground. When he saw that his friend and his new mate were still at the same place, not moving at all, he feared the worst for a moment.

"Smooth Dog? Everything okay?"

"Yeah", he said as soon as he heard the end of the question. "Bull has never been deployed", he justified on behalf of his man.

"Ah, the first mission and the first hunt. I get it."

Steve straightened up, freeing Junior from down the ground.

"I remember peeing in my pants for my first mission", Banger said, laughing hard.

"I do remember that, yeah", Steve confirmed, chuckling. "Still have the smell up my nostrils, even after all these years."

"Hey, you were frozen too. I remember you, trembling from head to toes, alright? And then, you threw up!"

"I threw up!" Steve said at the exact same time.

Both laughed, turning their attention to Junior.

"Hey, Bull, It's okay", Banger tried to reassure the young man. "We were also like you on our first one, I promise. The first mission is always scary and a pain in the ass."

It took some time, but Junior finally produced a weak smile.

"You're up to get on your feet? We have to go back to the base now. With this bitch", Jesse stated, pointing at Amir.

Slowly, still shocked and shaken by these revelations, he nodded, carefully standing up on his own despite the proposed help of his two teammates. He didn't want to explain what happened, why he froze in the middle of a shootout. He didn't want to admit that his two colleagues were the trigger of this situation.

"Hey, Steve… You're hit", Banger said, approaching him.

Steve took time to figure out what his friend had said to him, as he didn't feel any pain. He looked everywhere, wondering where he could have been hit before stopping his gaze at his right shoulder. It was all bloody.

"It's just a graze", the SEAL winced, now aware of his injury.

"You're losing blood from a gunshot wound, but it's nothing… Last time I heard you say that, you almost died from blood loss and infection. Remember that or have you forgotten due to the numerous blows to the head you received over the years?"

"Can we just… Not talk about it? And go back to the base ASAP?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yes, we can Doggy. But trust me when I say we're not done yet."

"I trust you, Bang. Can we leave now? Bull, you're up now?"

He stopped listening to the conversation between the two older SEALs, shaking his head up and down as he felt still unable to talk.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after the debriefing and having checked out his right shoulder, Steve was authorized to go home. Of course, Jesse followed him; they needed to catch up after all this time. They grabbed a beer, going to the beach in the back of Steve's house, sitting in the chairs.

"Just a graze, huh?"

"The antibiotics are the standard procedure, and you know that", Steve justified.

"You took the bullet for Bull, didn't you?"

"He was scared."

"He is a NavySEAL, he should have bent down", Jesse said dryly.

"You scared him."

"What have I done?"

"You called me Smooth Dog."

"Your Navy name code, as asked. Yes. What about it?"

"His CO told him about the Fantastic Four and he was scared to death about meeting Smooth Dog one day."

"Oh…"

Jesse tried to understand.

"He didn't know you were Smooth Dog, did he?"

"No, not a clue. He works in the team for six months and he didn't know until now."

"He would have known someday."

"Yes, but not in the middle of a shootout would've been great, you know?"

"Yeah… Do you think he'll get over it?"

"I hope so…"

"I knew your mission was over", a voice came in the middle of nowhere to their ears.

Both turned to see a small blonde guy walking toward them. Danny.

"How was it? You got a new friend?" he asked, waving at Jesse.

"Danny, meet Jesse Horsen AKA Banger. Jesse, meet my partner Detective Danny Williams."

"Banger? You're THE Banger?"

"Think so. Nice to meet you. At least, one of your Task Force members is not frightened by you or me. That's an improvement!" Jesse joked, shaking hands with Danny.

"What've you done to Junior and uh… What happened to your shoulder? Another bullet hole?"

"Long story short: we had to use our Navy name code, Junior figured out that I was Smooth Dog and Jesse was Banger, he got scared, I had to tackle him down to stay alive and I took a bullet in the shoulder in the process", Steve resumed shortly, shrugging.

"You're all that crazy in the SEAL or is it only this Neanderthal animal?"

"Not as crazy as he is I am afraid", Jesse teased again. "We tried, but we can't beat him. What did he do to you?"

"I got shot on my first day."

"Come on, Danny! First, it wasn't even my fault and second, I apologized many times! Years ago!"

"Then he almost dropped a guy from a roof, pushed another dude in a shark cage, played with a grenade. And then I stopped counting all the crazy stuff."

"Forgot the car-chasing on a Chinese boat? How cute…"

Jesse burst into an uncontrollable laugh, unable to refrain it.

"How long you two have been married?"

"Since the day we've met. Still unofficial though", Steve said, staring at Danny with a gigantic smile.

They both raised their fists, clashing each other for their check.

"I'll go talk to Junior, okay? It was nice meeting you, Jesse. And I love you."

"Love you too", Steve replied back without an ounce of hesitation.

The SEALs both watched the detective leave as they resumed their conversation.

"Reminds me of Freddie."

"Me too. Impulsive, sensitive, full of heart. It's like I've never lost him."

"I understand your chemistry now. He seems to be a very nice guy."

"I have to admit, I've learned a lot more from him in eight years than during my fifteen years as a full-time NavySEAL."

"Yeah?"

"Mh", he confirmed, taking a sip of his beer.

"He's special to you then. I've never seen you this protective since Freddie."

"I trust him with my life. And I would give mine for him in a heartbeat."

It was true.

* * *

Junior was still scared, even after hours. Pacing around in his living room, his gun in one hand. He figured Steve would come after the mission to talk about what had happened. But he was so… Just thinking about him sent a chill down his spine. He sighed, wondering if he should call Steve or just wait for him? No, he couldn't talk to him on the phone. He had just faced his worst nightmare; met Smooth Dog and part of the Fantastic Four. He hated his CO for that. Suddenly, he tensed as he heard a knock on the door, squeezing his weapon. He swallowed, moving toward the door in order to open it. His relief was intense; it wasn't Steve. He hid the gun behind him, opening the door fully.

"Hey. I am interrupting something?"

"Uh… No. No, sorry, uh… I was taking a little nap", he lied, blinking heavily.

Danny raised his eyebrows as he knew it was a lie. If Steve had told him the truth, Junior was in no shape to nap. More like pacing around and wondering if Steve would pay him a visit to explain himself.

"Sorry, uh… Come on in", Junior said, stepping aside, allowing Danny to enter the apartment.

While doing so, he noticed the gun in the man's hand, carefully hidden behind his thigh. He said nothing, very aware that it was a precaution. Against Steve, but still. If the places had been reversed, he would have done the same thing; if you faced your biggest fear and realized you had been working with him for months, then you would have a heart attack for sure.

"Steve told me what happened", he broke the silence as they both entered the living room. "Well, the headlines anyway."

"He could have told me! He SHOULD have told me", Junior broke.

"Your actual reaction is the reason he gave me for not telling you. He was concerned that you would have this sudden reaction."

"You knew?! You all knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I am the only one aware of his past as a SEAL in the team. Trust me", he affirmed, raising his hands as peace.

"The only one? He doesn't trust his team, that's it?"

"No, because it's mainly classified. I have known him way before all of you. During the first years of the Task Force, we had some cases going deep into the military life and organization. That's how I've heard about Smooth Dog. But when you told us this legend, it was the first time I knew something that deep about him. He can't tell anything about his missions, most of them were black ops."

"But that legend is true! The Fantastic Four is real!"

"And they both protected you in the jungle! Steve even took a bullet, probably in order to save you!"

Junior was about to reply, but he stopped, realizing something. Danny was true; Steve got shot for him because he couldn't move at all. And Jesse got the men shooting at us. The detective sighed in despair, aware that the young man was scared to death.

"Steve and Smooth Dog are so different. You see Steve every day. You only see Smooth Dog when he's a SEAL, which is not very often. He's not even this character when we track down suspects. Well, he was, when we started the Task Force, you know? Throwing a guy in a shark cage with inoffensive sharks the dude thought were dangerous, to make him talk, almost pushing another guy out of the roof because he could, attach a grenade to a door and make it explode in a store to talk to a suspect… He was that crazy before. He turned me crazy. But you know what?"

He stopped for a while, fixing Junior to see if he was listening to him and was focused.

"He would give his life for any of us. Without an ounce of hesitation. Because he's that guy; always here for the team, careless about himself and ready to face any danger to save our asses. And if he could not trust you, you wouldn't be a part of 5-0. Trust me."

Junior was still scared, but less now. He had realized one thing: he had never thought that Steve and Smooth Dog were the same guy. From what he had imagined, Doggy was more of a discreet man, killing his prey unceremoniously. While Steve was the total opposite dude: loud most of the time, preferring to arrest suspects and criminals rather than shoot them down. This last part was reserved as a last resort. Yeah, not a chance he could have known one day.

"I think he feels bad, you know? About you knowing that he is Smooth Dog. He did not seem himself earlier. He knew you were scared of this legend, and that you've never been deployed. He was aware that as soon as you heard the truth, he would have lost you. We would have lost you", Danny admitted, emphasizing on 'we'. "That's why he decided to say nothing."

"He told you that?"

"We talked about this months ago, yes. He's lost so many friends already, it's hard for him to lose someone. His friends, his dad, his fellows SEAL overseas. His mom and his former girlfriend in a way. The only steady thing he has now is the Task Force. I know what's in his head. He keeps everything for himself, but deep down, he's very concerned about all of us. Especially you, because you're a NavySEAL too; he knows what you have endured to get there. He knows what you've been through and the sacrifices you've given... That's his force and his weakness."

Junior couldn't believe what he was hearing; Steve deeply concerned about him?

"I will tell you a secret", Danny said, approaching the young SEAL. "Sometimes, his gestures and his desire to help his friends are stronger than his conscience. It almost cost him his life every time it happened. He wanted to help a friend in North Korea to find her fiancee, he was captured and tortured for information he didn't have. And we came to get him, otherwise, he would have ended up dead. The second time, he wanted to help his girlfriend at the time to find a missing boy in Afghanistan. He was captured again and the SEALs got him back. And since he hasn't denounced his accomplices to his hierarchy, he is currently facing ten years in prison if he goes back to Afghanistan, or any close country. He is ready to do everything to help those who are faithful to him and who he trusts. That's the Steve I know, that Lou knows, Tani, Jerry, Noelani. You. The Steve that everyone knows. He went so far as to kill comrades to save us."

Junior felt weird. He was still a bit scared but inwardly, he felt privileged: he was a part of Steve's friends' list, someone he could trust, someone he would do anything for, someone to whom he would be willing to go through Hell without hesitation. Somehow, he felt relieved, as if a weight left his shoulders. Steve and Smooth Dog, definitely not the same man.

"I… Can I take some days off? To pull myself together?"

"As long as you need, don't worry", Danny assured with a smile. "Take care."

"I will. And uh… Thank you. For stopping by and telling me all this."

The detective smiled again and moved toward the entry door. But he stopped and turned around.

"You know, if you want to talk to me, or Steve, we're here for you. If we're not working, we're mostly at Kamekona's or the house. You are free to share a beer with us anytime when needed."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll join you later then."

Danny left and Junior closed the door. He heard the engine of Danny's Camaro as he got out of his parking place. He thought about everything that happened today. The jungle, when he figured out about the Fantastic Four, when he was so scared that he would have died if Steve wasn't here to push him to the mud, taking a bullet for him. He smiled; yes, it was something Steve would have done for him. Not Smooth Dog. That was it. He grabbed his keys and went out, closing the door behind him before heading toward his car, ready to drive at Steve's. He wasn't scared of him. Not anymore. He admired him.


End file.
